Love
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A songfic dedicated to K.C. Whitestar! Yami and a certain girl come together in one of the best possible ways! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Love's Heart

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! This songfic is dedicated to my good friend, K.C. Whitestar! We also like to thank her for sending us a pic that was a tribute to our hero, Yugi.

Darien: Yes, she created that pic on request from us. It was a tribute to our hero when he sacrificed himself to save Yami when the Seal was about to claim him.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or _Everything I Do (I Do It For You)_ from the movie _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_.

Now, on with the songfic!)

Look into my eyes- you will see 

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart- search your soul_

And when you find me there, you'll search no more 

Yami was on a date with his girlfriend K.C. Whitestar. The two had met shortly after Yugi's graduation from Domino City High School. They hit it off well the first time around, and it slowly started to build up in a very healthy relationship. The two cared for one another very much.

Currently, they were at the movies. They had chosen to go see _Finding Neverland_, and the film was actually quite good for their standards. As they watched one of the more touching scenes, the couple turned to look into each other's eyes. It startled both of them slightly to see much love, caring in the other's eyes.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know its true, everything I do_

I do it for you 

The couple held hands the entire time, more focused on each other then the movie. When it ended, they got up and left the theater. It was now nighttime, the air cold and crisp. The sky was now shining with stars, but was being dimmed out because of the city lights.

Yami said, "I now of a perfect place where we can see the stars freely.". Curiosity was now filling up the beautiful teenager known as K.C., as she hopped into Yami's car. It took awhile, and some help from both Seto and Yugi, but they finally taught the former ruler of Egypt on how to drive. The red sports car zoomed out, towards the outer limits of Domino City

_Look into my heart- you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am- take my life_

I would it give it all- I would sacrifice 

As the drove into the night, Yami looked at his date. She was just so beautiful and breath-taking to him, it was amazing. She was more fair and exotic then any women in Egypt in his past life. 'I will do everything in my power to make you happy and safe, K.C.', he thought.

He subconsciously reached into his pocket, one hand on the steering wheel. He then felt a velvet box in it, and he smiled. He was planning on surprising his love with something so tremendous, it would change both of their lives forever. In 30 minutes, they reached their destination: Domino Hill.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it- There's nothing I want more_

_You know its true, everything I do_

I do it for you 

They got out of the car when it stopped, going to the edge of a cliff that loomed over the entire city. K.C. was in awe to see the city at her feet, the ocean in her view, and also the stars and moon shining brightly. "Wow, Yami… this is just too good to be true.", she whispered to her lover.

Yami embraced her from behind, loving the smell of her hair and also the feeling of her skin. He kissed her cheek and replied softly, "I'm glad you like it, love. But do not worry, I have another surprise for you". K.C. was now wondering on what this was leading up to.

_There's no love- like your love_

_And no other- could give more love_

_There's nowhere- unless you're there_

All the time- all the way, yeah 

Yami gently led his date to a large boulder, and she sat down on it. The former King of Games got down on one knee, and encompassed both of his hands with her one free hand. "K.C., it's been two years since we met. Ever since that time, I have considered myself lucky to be your boyfriend.", he started to say.

Needless to say, Whitestar's heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She had never hear Yami say such things with such a deep passion. Her mind was racing a mile a second, and her hands started to sweat a little. Her boyfriend then reached into his pocket… and produced a small, velvet-covered box.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_Oh, I can't help it- there's nothing I want more_

_I would fight for you- I lie for you_

Walk the world for you- yeah, I die for you 

Yami looked into her eyes as he slowly opened the box. Inside was a magnificent engagement ring, the band made out of pure silver and a diamond that was big as a grape! K.C. gasped as Yami asked, "K.C., I have given this a lot of thought. Please… would you please give me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?".

His answer… a large kiss on the lips, a bone-crushing hug, and also tears of joy. K.C. cried on his shoulders as she embraced him and answered, "Of course, Yami! Of course I'll marry you!". Yami returned the hug in return, and both cried out tears of joy. It seemed that two beings were soon to become one.

_You know it's true, everything I do_

Ohhh… I do it for you 

As they held one another, images flashed into their heads: A wedding ceremony at a large chapel, their friends seeing them being united under matrimony and love, the honeymoon, and finally… a home with little one's by their side. It seemed that they were now planning their future.

One thing was clear to both of them: No matter what the future would throw at them, they would face it head-on together. Nothing in the world would separate them, now or ever.

(Author's Notes: My motto, "Short but sweet". I hope you like it K.C., and also you fans out there too!

Darien: If any of you are interested, we have a fanfic called _Christmas on Monster Island_ at our other site, If you want to join, let us know via reviews!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
